


Manifestation

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series Five [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Language, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison are camping at a rustic, but charming cabin in the woods.  It should be fun, right?  They said it would be fun.  How wrong they were.





	Manifestation

Manifestation  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison are camping at a rustic, but charming cabin in the woods. It should be fun, right? They said it would be fun. How wrong they were.   
Warnings: angst, language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1379  
Prompt: Ghost  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you, Sheila.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/manifestation%20cover_zpsg2i7akou.png.html)

“Jim, I can’t believe you got a week off for both of us to go to a rustic cabin. I can’t wait until we get there,” Blair said, as he bounced in his seat.

“It’s going to be great, Chief. John Emory gave me the directions, the key is under the map and told us to have fun.”

“Wait a minute, John Emory doesn’t like you. What if this is a joke on us?”

“He said he wanted to bury the hatchet and a week here would do just that. He didn’t sound like he was lying,” Jim pointed out. 

“You’re probably right, Jim. I worry too much about John Emory. I don’t like him much.”

“No one likes him much, Chief. But he made me an offer I couldn’t pass up.”

“I just hope it doesn’t backfire on us. Promise me you won’t let anything embarrassing happen while we’re up there. We’ll check for cameras first thing. Then we’ll relax and have fun.”

Jim burst out laughing and said, “We’re here. Get ready for a fun week.”

“There’s another car here. Who is it?” Blair asked. 

“I have no idea. I say we go inside and take a look around.” Jim grabbed his flash light, because it was already dark and the house was completely dark inside, except for a dim light from one area. 

“I think this cabin is a little spooky. I say we cut our losses and go back to Cascade. What do you think about that, Jim?”

“I say we go in and find this guy. His heart is beating like a drum and I can smell the fear out here.”

“Oh shit. Is it a ghost?”

“Not if it has a heartbeat, Chief. Come on, stay close to me. I’ll be sure that you don’t do anything embarrassing.” Jim chuckled all the way into the cabin. The door was already unlocked and Jim was on alert. 

They started walking through each room and Jim was heading towards the sound of the heartbeat. At an open doorway, was a man, dressed in black, wearing gloves. He was sweating like crazy and it wasn’t hot outside or inside. Jim then saw the ghost. She looked very unhappy. She had a hatchet and was trying to get the man in black. 

The man spoke. “Run, I’ll try to hold her off. She already got my friend and he’s dead, I think.”

Blair said, “Thanks, man.” He grabbed a hold of Jim and pulled him towards the other way and Jim stopped him. 

“We’re not leaving this guy here alone.”

“Well, shit. What do you suggest we do with the ghost?”

The man said, “Run. She’ll get you.”

Jim frowned and said, “We won’t leave without you. Now let’s get this door shut and locked and then make a run for it. Where is your friend?”

“He was in the room that she’s in. I saw him lying on the floor. I think he’s dead. I was too scared to go and check for sure.”

Jim and the man in black got the door closed and they locked it. “If you draw her outside, Blair and I will help your friend.”

“Okay, how do you suggest I draw her out? And what do I do once she follows me?” the scared man asked. 

Blair sighed and said, “We don’t know. This is our first encounter with a ghost. They like to be called a manifestation. But ghost is easier. Jim, why don’t we see if there is a doorway in the back of the house to help the poor man lying on the floor?”

“Good idea, Blair. What is your name?” Jim asked the man in black. 

“Bob. We were out of gas and came in to see if there was a phone we could use. She came after us right away. She must not like anyone around her cabin.” 

“Bob, I’m Jim and this is Blair. Let’s all go outside and see if we can find another way into the house. I know you’re a thief, so don’t try and hide that fact. But if we get out of this alive, you’re free to go.”

“You’re a cop, right? You feel like a cop.”

“Yes, he’s a cop. Now let’s find another way in and be done with it. We’re going home as soon as we get your friend.”

They walked out the front door and in the woods, across from the house, you could see people running for their lives and eyes shining in the dark of the trees.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/manifestationend_zpsyh1ageex.png.html)

“Jesus Christ, do you guys see what I see?” Bob asked.

“We see nothing, Bob. Now let’s find your friend,” Jim ordered and pushed all of them to the back of the house. Jim glanced over his shoulders and could see the bright eyes watching him. _What the fuck is that?_

They got to the back and there was a man lying on the back porch. “This is my friend.” 

Jim said, “He must have crawled out here on his own. And that’s why I didn’t hear him in the cabin. I don’t think that ghost hurt him at all, just probably scared him.”

Jim turned him over and saw he was fine. Just a gash on his forehead and bruises on his hands. The guy woke up and said, “Bob, did you see her?”

“Well, yeah. She’s a scary bitch,” Bob said hatefully. 

Blair said, “Keep your voice down. She’s dressed in a wedding gown, so maybe something happened to her and her husband on their wedding day. Be nice and maybe she’ll let us live.”

“Jim and Blair, this is my friend, Pete. Pete, they helped me find you. I thought you were dead.”

“I thought I was too,” Pete answered. 

“Let’s get out of here. She’s coming,” Jim announced. 

“Get in your car and take off, Bob,” Blair said. 

“Told you we’re out of gas.” 

They all went running for Jim’s truck. Bob and Pete jumped in the back of the pickup and Jim and Blair got into the cab. Jim started his truck, while watching the eyes glowing even brighter. 

“Jim, should we pick up the people that were running through the woods?”

“Yeah. Bob and Pete probably won’t be that happy about it,” Jim guessed. 

Jim took off across the road and then the glen and drove until he came up to the people. He rolled down his window and asked, “Do you want a lift?”

They all screamed, “Yes,” at the same time.

“We were camping and we saw the eyes in the woods and ran for our lives. Thank you for picking us up.” The lead person said. 

They climbed up in the back of the pickup and Jim took off like a bat out of hell. Before long, they were far enough away from the ghost that Jim was breathing normally again. 

“Jim, do you think this was a joke?”

“Fuck if I know. But we’re staying in a hotel in Cascade and pretending we’re camping.”

“Sounds good to me,” Blair agreed. 

Jim stopped his car at a gas station on the way to Cascade and the people all got out. Everyone shook each other’s hands but didn’t talk of what they saw. That would have made it too real. 

Jim said, “There is a bus service that runs through here to Cascade or wherever you’re going. I would suggest getting as far away as possible.”

Once Jim filled up the tank, they were on their way to Cascade. Alone at last. 

“Jim, what are you going to tell John Emory?” 

“That we had a great time and thank you. He’s going to wonder why we didn’t say anything about the haunted cabin. The stupid jerk.”

Both men laughed with relief all the way to Cascade Towers. 

The end


End file.
